A Perfect Picnic
by Silver Ice
Summary: Ron and Hermione go on a nice picnic during their stay at the Burrow. rr!


**A/N: Our lovely Ron and Hermione go on a nice picnic. Just a touch of Harry and Ginny as well. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.**

**A Perfect Picnic**

**By: Silver Ice**

"Hey! I saw that!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms in an attempt to look upset.

"Saaw wha?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of ham.

"I told you the food was for the picnic Ron! What good will it do us if you eat everything now?" Hermione questioned, uncrossing her arms to continue making sandwiches.

"Hermione, I can't help it! Breakfast was ages ago and I'm starving. You know how easily I get hungry!" Ron declared

"Of course I know how easily you get hungry! Now can you please pass me the mustard?" Hermione asked with a smile as she placed turkey on a piece of fresh bread.

"Mustard? You mean this mustard?" Ron asked, grabbing the yellow battle and waving it in front of Hermione.

"Yes, that mustard!" Hermione exclaimed, making a reach for the bottle. Her fingers grazed the bottle but Ron pulled back before she could grab it. "Ron, what was that for?"

Ron smiled mischievously and backed away from Hermione. "I think you're going to have to come get it." He said as Hermione made another reach for the bottle of mustard.

"Ron, this isn't fair!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron raised the bottle high above his head. Hermione could only reach up hopelessly as Ron chuckled. Hermione pouted and Ron let his guard down for a moment. That moment was all Hermione needed, and with one jump she had captured the bottle of mustard.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as Hermione's pout quickly turned to a triumphant smirk.

"I believe I win!" Hermione said, backing away from Ron.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Ron stated. For a moment Ron stood still as Hermione slid backwards, but suddenly, Ron launched after her. Hermione screeched in panic as she dashed away from Ron. "Hermione, you can't escape me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Hermione yelled back, dashing outside and running past Harry and Ginny, who were busy de-gnoming the garden.

"They're mental!" Ginny exclaimed as Ron passed by screaming about mustard.

"You've got that right," Harry agreed, watching Ron steadily draw closer to Hermione. It was at this moment a particularly vicious gnome bit his fingers. Harry cursed and returned his attention to the gnomes.

Meanwhile Ron had closed in on Hermione, who was trying desperately not to get caught. Just when Hermione felt she was beginning to pull ahead, Ron dove at her--knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch! Ron, you pushed me!" Hermione exclaimed, rolling to face Ron.

"I had no choice. You took my mustard from me. I need that back." Ron declared, reaching for the bottle. Hermione, however, wasn't going to give up and held on to the bottle tightly. Her hair was waving wildly around her face and her cheeks were glowing from all the running. Ron was captivated and he quickly thought of a plan to get the mustard back. With a devilish grin he leaned down and kissed Hermione.

Hermione returned the kiss, but she continued to hold the mustard tightly. When they parted Hermione smiled brightly, "And what was that for?"

"For giving me the mustard!" Ron replied. Without warning, Ron began tickling Hermione, who quickly gave up the bottle of mustard.

"Okay. You win! Mercy! Please!" Hermione exclaimed, overcome by violent laughter.

"That's right, _I_ win. Now let's go eat. I'm even more hungry now than I was before, and that's saying something," Ron stated, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Well we're never going to go on this picnic if you keep causing trouble." Hermione stated.

"Wait, I'm the trouble maker? You got the mustard in the kitchen. I believe it was you who ran outside and refused to give it up." Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"Yes, that may be true, but you were the one who started all this by holding the mustard so high in the air. If you had just handed me the mustard when I'd politely asked you to we could have been eating as we speak!" Hermione retaliated.

"You know what? I think the only thing that matters is that I have this mustard now. And you know what I'm going to do with it? I'm going to make the best sandwich in the world. Actually, I think I'll make myself two sandwiches because chasing you around has made me very hungry!" Ron declared as the two returned to the kitchen.

Staying true to his word Ron made two large sandwiches covered in mustard. Hermione finished her sandwich and packed everything into the picnic basket her mother had bought her.

"Ron, why don't you go get some pumpkin juice? It's hot outside and we'll definitely need something refreshing to drink." Hermione suggested, struggling to lift the picnic basket. Ron left and reappeared with cool pumpkin juice. He put the juice into the basket and then lifted it easily from Hermione's arms. Hermione smiled thankfully as she grabbed the blanket they'd be using.

"All right, let's go eat!" Ron exclaimed, leading the way outside. He stopped abruptly, however, and turned to look at Hermione. "Erm, where exactly are we going?"

"Follow me!" Hermione responded, pulling in front of Ron. "Ginny showed me the nicest place!" Hermione led Ron through the garden, past the field, and into a cluster of trees.

"Wow, I never even knew this place was here." Ron declared, gently setting the picnic basket down as he gazed around the small clearing. It looked almost like an oasis with a small pool of water and an assortment of vegetation.

"Yeah, Ginny said she found it a few years ago. I guess she comes here to think and relax. She showed me it earlier in the summer and I knew it'd be the perfect place for a picnic!" Hermione said, smiling happily as she spread the blanket on the ground and sat down. Ron plopped down beside her and pulled the picnic basket open. He set out the pumpkin juice and the sandwiches and quickly started eating. Hermione lifted her sandwich and chuckled as Ron finished the first half of his.

"I said I was hungry!" Ron said defensively as he slowed down and began to chew his food. "This mustard really does help make this sandwich perfect."

"I can tell you I've never worked so hard just to get some mustard before." Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Ron smiled before changing the subject, "So, do you go on these picnics a lot with your family?"

"Oh yes, my family always goes on picnics! My parents liked to go on picnics when the first got together. It was actually their first date. Ever since I can remember, we would go to the park and have a whole day to picnic. My mum would push me on the swings and my dad would play tag with me," Hermione paused and sighed, her smile fading a bit, "I don't know why, but we just don't picnic as much as we used to. I suppose between Hogwarts and my time here at the Burrow there really isn't a lot of time for that."

Ron saw the lonesome look in Hermione's eyes and quickly drew her closer to him, "You know, I'm here whenever you need me. So anytime you want to go on picnic just ask. You can bring the basket and I'll bring the mustard." Ron said, pulling out the bottle of mustard he'd snuck along with them.

Hermione laughed and leaned against Ron's shoulder. "I think that's a perfect idea."

They sat together quietly, enjoying the peace until Ron smiled playfully and exclaimed, "Let's go for a swim!"

Hermione sat up abruptly. "Ron, we don't have our suits. How do you expect us to swim?" Hermione inquired.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron shouted as he took off his shirt and tossed it next to the picnic basket.

"No Ron, I'm not just going to take off my clothes." Hermione snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest protectively.

Ron grabbed her arms and gave Hermione a pout similar to the one she'd given him earlier in the day. Ron looked ridiculous and Hermione couldn't help bursting into a fit of laughter. "Does that mean you'll come swim?" Ron asked.

"Oh fine! You have to go in first though, and you can't look at me." Hermione stated. Ron shrugged and dove into the pool of water. Hermione looked around the clearing to make sure they were alone. Then she timidly removed the yellow sundress she was wearing. With an inhaled breath Hermione jumped into the water.

"Was that so bad? Ron asked, turning to face Hermione, who was in the water to her neck.

"Yes, actually, it's rather cold." Hermione said with a shiver.

"Then you have to swim." Ron declared. Hermione remained still before taking Ron's advice. "You want to race?" Ron questioned when they were both at the edge of the water.

"Sure, there and back?" Hermione suggested.

"Deal. Ready? On the count of three. One. Two.. Three!" Ron shouted loudly before furiously beginning the race. Ron was confident he would win, after all, he was the best swimmer in his family. Hermione, however, proved to be an even better swimmer.

"I win!" Hermione declared when Ron finally finished.

"How did you get so fast? I mean, I never knew you were such a good swimmer." Ron said.

"I took swim lessons when I was little. I guess it finally came in handy." Hermione explained with a glowing grin.

"Oh yeah, well I bet I'll win the throwing contest!" Ron declared surely.

"Really, and how do we play that game?" Hermione asked, expecting a game involving rocks. Ron, however, slowly swam towards Hermione before grabbing her and lifting her up into the air.

Hermione screamed loudly as Ron held her up with one hand. "Ron, this isn't funny! Put me down. I said you can't look at me, remember?" Hermione exclaimed trying to return to the water.

"Hermione, what's the big deal? You're gorgeous and you have nothing to hide. Besides, we are dating and I think that should at least give me the right to look at you." Ron said with a sly smile. Before Hermione could respond Ron threw her up into the air and watched as she splashed back into the water.

For a moment Hermione did not reappear and Ron began to panic. Suddenly, however, Ron felt a pull at his ankles and felt himself crashing face first into the water. When he resurfaced, Hermione was smiling at him innocently. "You're lucky I love you." Ron said as he pushed his hair back out of his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you too." Hermione replied before Ron tipped her head back and kissed her passionately. Ron ran his hand dangerously down Hermione's back and along her side. Hermione instinctively pulled closer to Ron at the feel of his touch. Ron began to nip at Hermione's neck when a loud clap of thunder forced them both to look to the sky.

Unbeknownst to them, the sky had darkened and a cool wind and drizzle had started up. "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain today." Ron said as he quickly followed Hermione out of the water and back to the blanket.

"It wasn't supposed to! The sky was perfectly blue when we left." Hermione exclaimed, quickly packing up the picnic basket while shivering. Ron quickly shook out the blanket and wrapped it around Hermione. "Than--ks." Hermione said, pulling the blanket close.

Ron grabbed the picnic basket and draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders as they made their way back to the Burrow. "You know, I never knew picnics were so much fun." Ron said with a wide grin.

"I know what you're saying," Hermione replied, still flustered from being so close to Ron. They arrived at the Burrow just as the rain began to pour. Harry and Ginny were already seated inside and looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly as they entered the kitchen scantly clad.

"Have fun on the picnic?" Ginny asked as Hermione blushed and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, we went to that nice spot you showed me Ginny. It was beautiful there!" Hermione answered before Ron and her went to change.

Harry watched them leave before turning to Ginny. "I think we should go on a picnic tomorrow." Harry declared with a devilish grin.

"Oh really? Well I think that's a lovely idea." Ginny said with a knowing wink. "There's nothing quite as nice as a picnic."

**A/N: Short and sweet! Hope you enjoyed! 3**


End file.
